Diskussion:Immobilizer-418-Interdictor-Klasse-Kreuzer
Benennung Ich streube mich ihn so zu nennen. Ich hab mehrer Quellen die belegen, dass er Interdictor-Kreuzer genannt werden. Desweitern würde man ein Schiff Interdictor-Klasse nennen, wenn es auch ein Schiff gibt, das so heißt und zwar das erste dieser Baureihe. Da es aber kein Hinweis darauf gibt und es DREI Schiffe mit Interdictor im namen gibt ist auch sschwer davon auszugehen, dass es dieses Schiff auch nicht gibt. Es is schon spät und ich hab nochn paar andere sachen zu tun (ABI) aber les dir mal Raumschiffklassen durch da steht was zu dem thema. Hopala.. vergessen zu signieren --Modgamers 08:51, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) :Selbst den Interdictor-Kreuzer gibt es öfter: Die Schiffe der Alten Republik in den Alten Sith-Kriegen werden auch so genannt. Deshalb habe ich dem betreffenden Artikel auch die Bezeichnung "Kreuzer der Interdictor-Klasse" gegeben. Da aber unter anderem Empire at War (Forces of Corruption) und die Wookieepedia auch von "Sternzerstörern der Interdictor-Klasse" sprechen sowie das Aussehen der Schiffe ebenfalls darauf hindeuten, sollte es eigentlich dabei bleiben. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:43, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Eben... wenn es schon drei Schiffe mit deim Interdictor im namen gibt... denk doch mal nach ;) ... schon auf starwars.com wird bei dem Kreuzer der Interdictor-Klasse bei Aufgaben von "interdicting enemy ships" oder sowas gesprochen. Da wird der "name" des Schiffes als Verb benutzt. Ich hab noch nie gehört das jmd sagt, "wir schlachtschiffen uns jetzt mal darüber" (wir kreuzen auf... könntem an jetzt als gegen Argument sagen, aber dazu Raumschiffklassen/Kreuzer). Es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass es ein Schiff auch nur bei einem von denn dreien gibt, dass Interdictor heißt. Ich hab auch noch in keienm Buch, spiel oder sonstwo gelesen das dies ein Sternzerstörer ist. Hast du dich auch schonmal mit anderen Schiffen aus EaW beschäfftigt ? An einer Stelle auf WP sagen die, dass EaW einige Schiffe flasch klassifizeert. In Allen Büchern wurde bis jetzt von Kreuzern gesprochen... und Bücher sind eindeutig Kannonischer als Spiele, die nur Indirekt von Lucas kommen. --Modgamers 11:52, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) ::PS: Rechtschreibfehler dienen zur Belustigung der Leserschaft :P --Modgamers 11:54, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Aufgrund der "Belustigung" hab ich zwar einen Teil dessen, was du geschrieben hast, nicht ganz verstanden, aber Fakt ist jedenfalls, dass das Schiff wie ein SZ aussieht. Außerdem sehe ich nicht, wie etwas "kanonischer" sein kann, was genausowenig von Lucas selbst kommt. Aber ehrlichgesagt ist es mir auch inzwischen egal, wie das Schiff heißt, ich möchte nur darauf hingewiesen haben. Ben Kenobi 11:57, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Eine "Modifikation" heißt hier nicht, dass man sich ein vorhandenes Schiff nimmt, etwas neues einbaut und dann eine neue Schiffsklasse hat. "Modifikation der Imperium-Klasse" heißt hier, dass man das Design der I-K genommen hat und ein paar Gravitationsgeneratoren hinzugefügt hat, was das Produkt zu einer neuen Klasse macht. Steht auch im Artikel: Er basiert auf dem Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse, hat aber genau wie sein kleiner Bruder vier Gravitationsprojektoren... Ben Kenobi 12:08, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Hm... ich finde Rechtschreibfehler auch keine Belustigung, das macht einen schlampigen Eindruck, den einen oder anderen kann man sich schon mal erlauben, aber trotzdem sollte man darauf achten. Als ich die Geschichte auf deiner Seite durchgelesen habe, konnte ich einiges nicht verstehen und musste den Satz mehrmals durchlesen, bis ich dahintergekommen bin. Es ist echt nett, dass du hier so viel mitarbeitest Modgamers, aber Rechtschreibung gehört eben auch dazu :D Freundliche Grüße Xargon 12:11, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Ja ich weiß.. ich bin wohl legasteniker... oder so... auf jedenfall bin ich etwas erregt über diese Thema (aber eher positiv) und da tipp ich halt schnell auf der tasta rum. Aber das muss euch eigentlich ganrich interessieren.--Modgamers 12:17, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Zu 1. Ja sry.Aber nur weil es wie ein Sternzerstörer aussieht, muss dies ja noch nichts heißen. Würdest du also alle dolchartigen gleich als Sternzerstörer klassifizeren ? Um ein Schiff einer Klasse zuzuorden, muss es Baugleich mit dem Schiff sein, welcher der Namensgeber dieser Klasse ist. Da aber bei keiner der Drei ein Schiff mit diesem Namen bekannt ist, scheint es nicht richtig auch nur eines mit dem Wort Klasse zu bennen. Im ganzen Star Wars Universum, ist auch nur ein Fall bekannt, dass eine Klasseneinteilung stimmt, nähmlich beim Imperator-Klasse Sternzerstörer, welcher später Imperium-Klasse heißt. Hier ist der einzig bekannte Fall, wo das Schema stimmt. Desweiteren sagt man "Schiff der Was auch immer-Klasse im Deutschen einfach nicht. Das ist abgekupfert aus dem Anglikanischen Sprachgebrauch. Im deutschen sagt man schlichtweg Lancer-Fregatte, Dreadnaught-Kreuzer, oder Nebulon B-Fregatte und versieht es nicht noch mit einem Klasse dazwischen, auch wenn dies im englischen richtig bzw. gang und gebe zu seien scheint. In Büchern (welche ich immer höher als sämtliche Spiele ansehen würde) wird dieses Schiff immer als Abfangkreuzer oder wenn sich der Übersetzter nicht auskannte, oder sich weniger arbeit machen wollte auch mal Interdictor-Kreuzer aber sonst hab ich noch nie was anderes gelesen. :::Zu 2. Ich weiß das es da steht, weil ich den Artikel ja geschrieben hab. Aber modifiziert, heiß für mich, dass man da mal kurz was ranngeschraubt hat. Da aber nur grob, nichtmal Hundertprozentig, das Chassis, also die Außenhülle und der grobe Aufbau übernommen wurde, sollte man eher von basiert auf oder der gleichen verwenden, als modifiizert. Der kleine Bruder bezieht sich übrigens auf dieses Schiff hier--Modgamers 12:15, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Von mir aus schreib es so - ich hatte eben nicht in den Artikel geschaut und gedacht, du hättest es wieder einfach gelöscht. Dann ist ja alles klar. Ben Kenobi 12:19, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Achja, dann lassen wir es zumindest als kleinen Kompromiss jetzt beim "c" im Interdictor, ok? Dann haben wir beide ein wenig was davon. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:27, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::::Halsabscheider Bild:;-).gif ok... England Rule the Waves --Modgamers 12:30, 4. Feb 2007 (CET) Exzellenz-Kandidatur April/Mai 2008 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 20.04. bis zum 04.05. * : Wieso denn nicht? Der Artikel liefert uns hier ein vollständiges, gut formuliertes Bild über eine eher unbekannte Schiffsklasse. Sämtliche Quellen wurden bis zum Erbrechen ausgeschöpft und es geht nun wirklich nichts mehr an Informationen. "Da geht noch mehr" oder "ist nicht mit anderen exzellenten Artikeln gleichzusetzen", wie man es hier ja schonmal gerne erlebt, zählt nun wirklich nicht! – Bel Iblis 12:55, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Wieder mal ein hervoragender Artikel. Was stört ist nur, dass die Binder ein Interdictor Sternzerstörer und kein Kreuzer ist. Admiral Ackbar 15:39, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) **Man beachte Punkt 3 im HdK Teil. Da wird darauf eingegangen. Thor 15:49, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * :--Benji321 16:40, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Sehr informativ... gut geschrieben... schön zu lesen. Auf jeden ein Pro. Wirklich Bild:Good work.gif vom Autor.--MfG Mand'alor Kal (Keldabe) 19:16, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel gerade gelesen und er hat pro wirklich verdient. – Andro Disku 20:15, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Nicht schlecht, was ihr beide da hingekriegt habt Bild:--).gif Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:17, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich möchte jetzt nicht der Böse sein, aber exzellent ist das wirklich nicht. Es gibt noch zu viele Typos-Fehler, und ein exzellenter Artikel hat ein Recht auf fehlerfreiheit. Für das Häkchen würde ich noch zustimmen, aber auf keinen Fall für das Sternchen. Man sollte sich doch immer vors Gedächtnis rufen, dass exzellente Artikel perfekt sein sollen, und wenn es auch nur fast perfekt ist, reicht es nicht. Also gibt es von mir ein Kontra. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:02, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) **Wenn du Tippfehler findest, dann korrigiere sie doch einfach. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:01, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ***Ähm, das sind aber nicht wenige Fehler, und ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, einen langen Artikel nach Fehlern uu durchsuchen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:43, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ****Ganz ehrlich, ein kontra zu geben, aus solch einem maginalem Grund halte ich für äußerst unpassen und irgendwie erbärmlich. Ein Kontra dient dem Zweck inhaltliche Fehler zu enthüllen und nicht auf solche kleinlichkeiten einzugehen. Einfach mal ein kontra abzugeben weil man wählen will, halte ich irgendwie für arm. Natürlich hast du recht, dass Typos in keinen Artikel gehören und besonders keinen Exzellenten, doch sowas als Gegenargument, für einen ansonsten guten Artikel ist echt schwach. Sollten dir hingegen echte mängel am Artikel auffallen, die man nicht nach 5 min. drüberschauen ausbessern kann, kannst dich ja nochmal melden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:26, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) **Irgenwie finde ich es auch schon unpassend zu sagen, dass man keine Lust hat Tippfehler zu korrigieren. Thor 17:35, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ***Die Tatsache keine Lust zu haben, Rechtschreibfehler zu korrigieren, für sich ist nicht unpassend. Nur hier ein Kontra zu setzen aufgrund solcher Fehler und dann diese nicht korrigieren wollen – was ja nicht unbedingt an einem Stück sein muss! – finde ich unangebracht. – Andro Disku 17:43, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ****Ok, in dem Zusammenhang meinte ich das auch. Thor 17:50, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) *****Habe jetzt alles korriegiert, was ich finden konnte, kann aber nicht garantieren, dass es wirklich alles waren. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es jetzt besser ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:08, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) **Wieso reagieren eigentlich alle immer so übertrieben, wenn man mal ein Kontra unter ihren Artikel setzt? Leute, wir sind nicht hier, um uns gegenseitig die Schädel einzuschlagen, sondern um beim Artikel schreiben Spaß zu haben. Wenn dann jemand Kritik ausübt, darf man nicht gleich in die Luft gehen. Das kann ich jetzt auch speziell für Moddi sagen, denn ich weiß zwar, dass du mit sowas äußerst empfindlich bist, aber ich wollte hier nur meine Meinung dazu sagen. Und selbst wenn meine Kritik ungerechtfertigt ist, ist es dennoch unangebracht, direkt mit schlechten Vorurteilen rauszurücken. Ein Artikel wird auch nicht zur Wahl aufgestellt, damit ein anderer dann nach Fehlern sucht. Also regt euch ab, ich mach meine Stimme jetzt zum Neutral, damit ihr nicht wieder rummeckert -.- Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:18, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) * Ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt zufrieden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:18, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hier meckert doch Keiner^^ und wenn du Kritik ausübst, solltest du auch genauso fähig sein selbst welche hinzunehmen. Zumal dir schon öfters (zB von mir oder Garm) gesagt wurde, dass du Schreibfehler gleich korrigieren solltest, wenn du sie schon siehst. Jaina 18:23, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn Leute aufhören würden zu behaupten ich seie empfindlich... das klingt irgendwie schwul. Lasst in zukunft einfach irgendwelche unbesätigten vermutungen in bezug auf mich (weil das kann ich wirklich nicht ab). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:56, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Jetzt lasst uns alle mal wieder runter kommen, sonst stimm ich hier selbst noch mit ab *gg* Thor 21:01, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Geht Klar ;) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:33, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Sicherlich nicht das Längste was hier in letzter Zeit zur Wahl gestanden ist, aber trotzdem ein Schiffsartikel, der sich sein Sternchen verdient hat. Gute Arbeit. Kyle 10:04, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Für meinen Geschmack zu viele jedochs. Wenn einige davon in etwas anderes geändert werden, gebe ich Pro. Jaina 19:54, 3. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::So besser? Thor 21:18, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ** : Passt. Jaina 21:28, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Dito. Und bitte noch einmal eine komplette Typo-Korrektur und Sprachglättung. 14:50, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) ** : Inhaltlich top und inzwischen auch äußerlich. Gut gemacht, Moddi! 22:57, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Nein, ich warte einfach ab. Wenn nichts passiert, ist der nicht exzellent. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 20:11, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Nach einigen Diskussionen über Tippfehler und andere kleine Korrekturen hat sich ein klares Votum ergeben: Mit 9 Pros und einem Abwartend wird der Abfangkreuzer als exzellent ausgezeichnet. 00:34, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) :He, hättet ihr nicht auswetten können, nachdem ich die Korrektur gelesen habe? Dann gäbe es jetzt nur noch Pros :-P Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:16, 5. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bild Das Bild ist doch besser. Nicht wahr? Gruß JunoDiskussion 15:34, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Nein, weils zum einen kleiner ist, und man das Schiff aus einem schlechten Winkel (von schräg unten) sieht, was wiederum dazu führt, dass man weniger vom Schiff sieht. Ausserdem kommt das Bild so nicht aus dem NEGVV nicht vor, da es zum einen größer und zum anderen nicht schnur gerade dort abgebildet wird. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:42, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Nach BK: Nein, weils zu klein ist und eine schlechte Perspektive. In Groß wirkt das Bild vielleicht schöner, da es eine bessere Grafik hat, aber in diesem Winkel nicht. --Darth Vader 16:45, 14. Jan. 2009 (CET) Hinter den Kulissen Im Spiel EaW hatt der Abfangkreuzer genau den selben Effekt wie in Rebellion + die Sache mit den Raketen (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.227.0.126 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12. Jun. 2009, 01:36:50) :Was es aber dennoch zu Spielmechanik macht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 09:11, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::In EaW können Schiffe nur nicht in seiner Nähe neu auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen. In Rebellion kann die feindliche Flotte sich dafür nicht zurückziehen. Das ist ein Unterschied.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:56, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn man aber eine Karte 'angreift' kann sich die gegnerische FLotte in EaW auch nicht zurükziehen.--''Re'turcye mhi'' Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 10:45, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Du meinst wohl, dass in einer normalen Schlacht kein Rückzug möglich ist.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:58, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::'Nach BK:'Ja,das meinte ich--''Re'turcye mhi'' 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Mandalore ' 12:02, 12. Jun. 2009 (CEST)